Howling of The Wolf King
by Texas Krow
Summary: Brothers divided and reunited, Alucard & Radu the Lycan will fight for the titles that they earned so long ago Blood, gore, sex, and swearing out the... well you know where. Rated M for a reason. Formerly known as "In the Shadow of The No- Life King"
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey everybody Texas Krow here for the first (hopefully not the last) time im posting on here so be gentle. Well as the title suggest, this is a Hellsing fanfic using a kinda OC (one taken from history) and a full OC of my making. Im not sure where this is going or when it's going to stop. There will be sex and pairings. Not sure which will be paired any suggestions will be taken into consideration. Well... that's about all I'm gonna say except...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF HELLSING. ANY AND ALL PRAISE BELONGS Kouta Hirano. Enjoy

In The Shadow of The No-Life King

Chapter One: Departing

"It doesn't have to be this way, brother." He said as the man walked away from the blood stained battlefield. "We don't need to leave our home because of this."

"No, we have no choice but to be shadows and ghosts of this place, for we are no longer like the people we once knew. Now we will be hunted and hunters of our former kind. I cannot and will not stay here and be reminded of the past for it is gone. Goodbye brother, for if we shall meet again, I may not be the same man and monster you see before you." He ended as he continued walking away.

Leaving his brother to ponder his words. 'We shall meet again, Vlad,' he thought to himself 'and when we do; we shall fight together as brothers once again.'

2012 April 18th

Alucard had been in a pissed off mood for the past week and a half. Nobody knew why, not even Alucard. He just couldn't shake this feeling. "Goddamnit, its giving me a fucking headache from hell", he said through clenched teeth. "And it's only getting worse!"

"Master?" A small voice asked.

"WHAT!" He screamed.

"May I come in?" Seras asked. He gave himself a second to put his emotions in check. "Fine, Police Girl, enter of your own free will." Seras entered with a puzzled look on her face. "Master, I have a question. About your family."

"What about my family would you like to know?" He smiled a toothy grin. He always loved to boast about his royal bloodline.

"Where was your brother, Radu, buried?" She asked.

This gained a look of surprise from her Master. "Where did you learn that name and why do you ask, Police Girl?"

"Well I was reading about your family tree because Integra asked me to."

"Well, Police Girl, I actually don't know where he is buried. Hell I don't know if he is even dead! But if this all you came ask, I gave all the information that I have. Is there something else you needed?"

"Yes, Integra want to see you in her office, Master."

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was nervous. Not about what happened but how Alucard would take it. Would he laugh, like always? Would he go into a fit of rage? Just as she was thinking about this, The No-Life King appeared from a portal of pitch black

"You wished to see me, Master?"

"Yes Alucard, please have a seat. It seems that someone very powerful is on a 'scorched earth' campaign on their way towards us. And… I have a feeling that it has something to do with you." She said with great disdain.

"Me, Master, what would any of this have to do with me."

"Well, it seems that in every town and city affected by this menace, the name, Vlad III Dracula, has been found on almost every building, written in blood. Followed by the phrase "Vlady Iasă şi să JOACE." Now tell me again how none of this has anything to do with yo… what are you doing?"

As to what Alucard was doing, he was shaking uncontrollably. And then he busted out laughing, a laugh that could be heard for miles, a laugh that sent a shiver through every spine in the mansion, even The Iron Lady. Not that she would show it.

"I never dreamed that this day would come at I would have to do battle again with him, that the battlefields would be full of the blood of both ally and foe, oh how I have waited for this day, now I shall be the Impaler once more!" he chuckled.

"What the HELL are you on about now, servant." "He has come to do battle with us against a foe whose power equals my own. And together we shall be unstoppable; we shall become GODS OF UNDEAD!

"TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BLOW YOUR BLOODY FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Integra was fuming. Being ignored has never nor will it ever sit well with her.

"My Master, a Power not unlike mine is coming to aid us against a foe whose power surpasses those of life and death, a Power that the World has not seen in 200 hundred years, the only one of my kind who could stand a chance against me, my brother in blood and of the BLOOD, Radu III The Lycan!"

A/N

And that's all folks. Well, I hope you liked it. By the way, this is the revised version of the story.

So, please leave a review on this story


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

ALUCARD: "**Good Evening,** my tasty little treats. Tonight our host, Texas Krow, cannot be here due to, well, let's just say he's in a tight spot right now hahaha…. HaHaHa… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Wait a minute how the hell did you get out."

TEXAS KROW: "dude, it was easy"

ALUCARD: "I PUT A 2 TON ROCK ON YOUR HEAD!"

TEXAS KROW: "Duh, I'm the author, I can do anything I want."

ALUCARD: "OH REALLY well let's see how you handle this. **Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems Three…Tw-**"

TEXAS KROW: "**Engage Control Art Restriction Systems zero….one…two…three…four…five…six, complete control of servant has been established, and he has been made silent. **See, don't mess with me, Alucard, or do I have to bring in Schrödinger?"

Alucard falls to his knees and silently begs him not to

TEXAS KROW: "Well too bad for you, I'm bring him out anyway because I promised to let him do the disclaimer. SCHRODINGER! GET OUT HERE, YOU NAZI FUCKHOLE."

SCHRODINGER: "Guten Tag, T.K. How you been?"

TEXAS KROW: "Alright, before you start pissing me off, let's get something straight: First, you will do the disclaimer exactly like I told you. Second, you will NOT GET SIDETRACKED. Third, if you can do all that without fucking it up, I'll turn Big Al here into a cute kitten to be your new pet."

ALUCARD: O_O

SCHRODINGER: "Ok, boss, here we go."

DISCLAIMER: Texas Krow does not own anything Hellsing all praise goes to Kouta Hirano

POOF! In the place of Alucard now sits a black cat with red eyes *meow*(translated: I will kill you all, so help me god)

TEXAS KROW: "Now, get the fuck out of my face, Schrödinger." POP! "Well, now that their gone, let get on with the story. Enjoy."

Chapter 2: To Sleep Per Chance to SCREAM

3 Weeks prior

"Dad, can we please take a break. I'm sweating buckets over here" the young girl complained. Which fell on deaf ears. Her father couldn't stop, even if he wanted to. He was so close, he could taste it and if the voice was telling the truth, immortality was his. But he too felt tired and the sun was setting. After moving one more boulder, he gave into the screaming muscles.

"Yeah, sure, we can come back tomorrow."

"I know I asked you before, but why are we out here again?"

"My daughter, we are out here to uncover one of the most valuable gems the world has ever seen: The Staff of the Ottoman Empire, said to be buried with Radu III The Fair, The brother of Vlad III Tepes known to the modern world as Count Dracula." He explained.

"Wow, are you saying that we are looking for Dracula's broth- wait a minute, wasn't Radu a Wallachia prince? Why would an Islamic staff be in his possession?"

Her father just shook his head. "My dear, you are right, Radu was a prince of Wallachia but he converted to Islam."

"Oh, right, I knew that." She said, looking very tired

"Alright, I think the heat has gotten to you, let's come back tomorrow. But right now let's go get something to eat, your choice, how does that sound?"

"Awesome, let's go to that pizza place that we passed by this morning!"

"Sounds great." He said.

'Sad', he thought, 'I thought she would choose something better for her last meal.'

Later that night

'_**WAKE UP!'**_

"Huh wa- w-who's there?"

'_It's the fucking Tooth Fairy, who the fuck do you think it is. Why didn't you dig me up today?'_

"Well, you see, I wanted my daughter to be… uhh… fresh for you tomorrow"

'_Well, how fucking thoughtful of you, while I'm stuck in this fucking hole, your letting your daughter get fat on, what was it called again, ohhhhhhh that's right, pizza and other fatty foods, that way when I wake up tomorrow and feed, it'll be like sucking down a tub of lard, thank you sooooo much for thinking of me. Asshole.'_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I'll make sure she eats some steak tomorrow morning."

'_I want her to have a breakfast of steak, eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. Did you get that, or am I going to have to write it down for you?'_

"No, I got it but that's kinda a big breakfast."

'_You're going to wake up late tomorrow, so do not set the alarm, when you wake up, you will get dressed, go to your daughter, tell her we need to get going, but we do still have time to get something to eat, you will take her to a place that serves that breakfast, order for her, tell here it's faster this way, eat something too, to keep up your strength, and to keep her unknowing, travel out here and WAKE ME THE FUCK UP! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!'_

"Yes, I understand, tomorrow you shall rise." _'Good, now get some sleep, I want you and your daughter prepared, for tomorrow, I shall walk the Earth once more!'_

2:38P 4/29/12

"Hey, honey, it's time to wake up." He said as he woke her up tenderly.

"Uhhhhh, five more minutes, I don't wanna go to school"

"Seriously, wake up, we need to get going or we won't make there to get the Staff." That woke the sleepy girl up real quick.

"Shit, what time is it?"

"2:40P.M. but we still have time to get some food, but only if you hurry." She got out of bed and headed for the shower.

Jessica Crowley was every teenage Goth boys dream. Long legs, long raven black hair that came down to the small of her back, an ass that would make Aphrodite jealous, and tits that could make a saint think twice. Only one small thing that was odd about her. Her eyes. She had been told once that her eyes could be compared to the sadness of a thousand oceans mixed with the rage of a thousand suns. Which wasn't too far off. She had red and blue eyes, not one red, and one blue, but two red and blue eyes, colors perfectly mixed to create a pentacle shape surrounding her pupil.

As she turned the faucet on and started her shower, she got undressed but stopped. She felt someone- no someTHING watching her.

Then, she shook her head. "It must be nerves, I'll feel better after a shower." As she was showering, her father was pacing.

'_Having second thoughts, are we?' _

" What, no, of course not , I want the gift and I'll do anything to get it, even if it means giving my daughter to you"

'_Good, because if you back out, I have another who will free me, and I'll come and eat you instead' _

"What do you mean 'another'?"

'_What, you thought that I didn't have a backup plan in case you tried to chicken shit your way out of our deal, come on, never put all of your eggs into one basket'_

" You don't trust me?"

'_Trust you, HELL NO I DON'T TRUST YOU, you're human after all, with all the faults of a human, but don't take it personally, I don't trust anybody really. It's my nature . But don't worry, if you hold up your end of the bargain, I'll hold up mine.'_

"Well, that's all that matters to me.

23 minutes later

"So I thought we could get a big lunch/dinner over at that place by the inn. How's that sound, sweetheart? Sweetheart? You OK over there?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm just thinking, that's all. And sure, sounds great. Eggs."

"Eggs?" he asked.

"Yeah, eggs, with some toast, glass of OJ, some bacon, and a little steak. YUMMY! Doesn't that sound great, Dad?"

"Yeah, that does sound awesome." Wow, it's like she was reading his mind.

1 hour 10 min later 4:11P.M.

"So, Dad, after we find him and the Staff, what happens next?"

"Well, Jessie, I don't know, probably sell it to the highest bidder." He said flatly.

"WHAT, so we're grave robbers now!"

"No, that's not what I meant, I mean we're going to go from museum to museum and whoever gives us the best price gets it."

"Oh OK, well how much mor-"

**CRACK! Sssssssssssssssssssssss**

"Finally, I'll go in first, wait about five minutes or until I give the sign, OK?"

"OK, Dad , just be careful, please."

As he entered, he felt a cold gust of air, as if it was say "Turn back now or abandon all hope." But he was so close, he couldn't turn back.

'_Took you long enough, I'm in the corner to your right.'_ And so he was, in all his glory, Radu III The Lycan.

'_take a picture, it'll last longer.'_

"Sorry, I'm just in awe right now."

' _Well, while you bask in my fucking glory, why don't you grab my sword, cut your hand, and feed me a little so I can be ready to take your daughter.'_

"Right, OK, let me grab it."

And as he cut his hand, immediately, as the blood pooled, the body began to shake with what seemed like anticipation. So he lowered his hand to the mouth of the body and began to feed it his blood. Not a drop was wasted.

Slowly, the body began to rise. 4 foot then five and finally to its full height of 6'10". As the body was finally filling out with muscles and replacing bone, skin started to rejuvenate and reappear in places that it was lost. Just as soon it had start, it was finished. And there he stood, like a God of War*.

"God, I needed that."

"Shall I call her in?"

"Sure, go ahead. After you give me my sword back." He said in a bored tone.

"Oh, right, here you go. JESSIE, I FOUND IT COME ON IN!"

As Jessica entered, she saw her father in the middle of the cave, blood dripping onto the ground. "OH MY GOD, Dad, are you okay!"

In a tone she had never heard before, he said, "Oh, I'm better than okay, I'm about to become immor-"

**Shhhhhickkkkkk!**

As his entire body was racing with pain, all he could hear was the beating of his own heart and a distant blood curling scream. And as he looked down, all he could see was the three feet of bloody metal sticking out of his chest. His last words were, "Damn, I knew it was too good to be true." Then, he closed his eyes and he was gone.

To be continued….

A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNNN

Ha ha sorry to leave you hanging folks but I've got to have you come back for more so stay tuned in for the next update

*this reference comes from one of my favorite video games as a kid and no it was nothing to do with Kratos or however you spell his name. If you can guess it right, I won't give you anything but you will have my respect

Also, I'm not sure whether or not this Jessica Crowley character will be anything but if you would like her to be, please review and tell me. And about the phrase from the first chapter it says "Vlady, come out and play". Sorry for making anyone confused.

Yours truly,

Texas Krow


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

SERAS: "Um… hi everybody. Before we start this chapter, I just wanted to say, I will not be pairing with anybody, so don't make any suggestions, because it won't happen."

TEXAS KROW: "I beg to differ."

SERAS: "Please, don't make me pair up with anybody please I beg of you."

T.K.: "Seras, you will pair up with whoever I want or I'll just change your personality and make you very** very **promiscuous, and then pair you up with EVERYBODY. Alucard, Walter, Pip, The Wild Geese, Alexander Anderson, Enrico, Major, Integra, Zorin, Rip, even me, and then to top it all off, I'll throw you in a bed naked with Schrödinger and make you a pedophile. How does that sound, hmmmm."

SERAS: "…..You wouldn't dare"

**SNAP!**

SERAS: "Oh… OH…I'm so…_**HORNY!" **_ Red eyes looking at him like a piece of meat

T.K.: "Oh God, what have I done?"

SERAS: "_**Come here, lover boy!"**_

T.K.: "Umm… OK."

Three hours later

T.K. is in the bed smoking a cigarette, Seras is next to him sleeping

T.K.: "Damn I'm good. Well guys, I think it's time to get on with chapter 3 but before we start, I got to do the disclaimer."

TEXAS KROW DOES NOT OWN HELLSING NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF SAID ANIME

ALL PRAISE GOES TO KOUTA HIRANO

(But he does like to mess with peoples personalities)

Chapter 3: Is This Really Happening?

As she saw her father fall to the floor, she noticed that the sword had not, for it was being held by what seemed like pure darkness, not the darkness of the cave, but of something worse, something tangible, that if she were to reach out, she would feel it.

And slowly, it seemed to be come denser. No it WAS becoming denser and taking the shape of a man!

As it shaped it's self, two yellow eyes appeared, followed by a smile that not even Satan himself could make.

And finally, the body took on detail and there stood the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Tall, pale, a face that looked like it was sculpted by the Greek goddess Aphrodite. Not to mention the body too.

It was this man who was holding the sword that had killed her father.

"You know, as much as I LOVE to hear you scream, can you be quiet?" he asked.

She was still screaming? As she stopped, she felt like mouse being stared down by a very big cat.

"Thank you, it was starting to give me a headache."

"Why?" He casually strolled around like his leg was asleep. "GOD DAMNIT, ANWSER ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Could you be a little louder, I don't think China heard you." He was mocking her! Talk about adding insult to injury.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Because, he was a worthless scumbag."

"Don't talk about my dad like that. He was a good man."

"He brought you out here so he could feed you to me."

What? No, he was lying. He had to be. "My father would never do that to me."

"Really now! Well then, tell me this, why did he bring you out here in the first place?"

"Because he… well he…umm…"

"Because he was willing to give his one and only daughter to a monster for a chance of immortality, a chance that never even existed. What, you thought he wanted to spend time with you. He hated you. Because you reminded him of your mother, the one thing in his life that he couldn't control. So he thought 'why not kill two birds with one stone'. He could get rid of you AND live forever. That why he brought you out here!"

She couldn't believe it. Her father was going to let this man – no this MONSTER eat her. But everything he said made sense. Her father would get these looks of pure anger when he looked at her, but then his face would soften and turn into a mask of content.

It was all a lie. Upon hearing it, she fell to her knees and began to cry. 'But wait,' she thought to herself, 'if Dad brought me out here to feed him, why am I not dead yet?'

"Because you didn't do anything wrong, Jessica." He said as he knelt down onto one knee to hand her a handkerchief. "It was his greed that put him where he is, not your giving heart. It was his lust for power, not your love for what you already have. I lost my daughter long ago, for him to give his up is downright evil."

She just lost her father, yet, this monster care more for her than he did-no-than he had. She noticed that the man had started to walk away towards the exit. "Wait, what am I supposed to do now?"

He looked back to find a new girl-no- a new WOMAN standing behind him "Do as you wish, you're a big girl, you can make your own decisions." He replied.

"Then I'm coming with you."

Radu just smiled. "Hurry up then, we're wasting moonlight!"

A/N well I think that was a great way to end the chapter. I wanted to make Radu not crazy or asshole-ish like his brother. I wanted to go with a more smartass and gentleman like persona. And if you don't like it well... too fucking bad, it staying that way

I figured I keep Jessica in here; see what is could do with an added character thrown into the mix

Well that's all folk, time for me to head out. And remember, no glove no love, wear your seatbelt, and brush your teeth twice a day! Oh, and stay tuned in for the next chapter

Yours truly,

T3XA5 KR0W


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

INTEGRA: "Good evening, my name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, and I'm here on behalf of the characters of this fan fiction"

T.K.: "Ummm…what are you doing?"

INTEGRA: "I'm addressing the problems you caused, you twat."

T.K.: "Twat? Who the hell are calling a twat, because I KNOW you're not calling a ME that, you dried up pu…" he gets a glare from her almost as if to say 'finish that sentence and I'll cut your balls off' "I'll be quiet now."

INTEGRA: "Good, now back to what I was saying, before I was INTERUPTED, I just want to say that none of the shenanigans that the author has put the characters through will be tolerated any longer. UNDERSTAND, T.K., QUIT THIS IRRESPONSABLE NONSENSE THAT YOU CALL YOUR SHIT, YOU WILL WRITE THE STORY AND QUIT FUCKING WITH MY SOLDIERS. AND IF I HAVE TO COME BACK, I'LL SKULLFUCK YOU."

T.K.: "Yes, maam. No more, I swear."

INTEGRA: "Good, now I'm leaving. Goodbye."

T.K.: "…Anddddddd she's gone. Yeah that shit ain't gonna happen. I wonder if she likes dildos?"

**SNAP!**

T.K.: "Because now her bedroom is full of them! Hahahahahahahaha."

Off in the background you hear someone yell 'MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKING PIECE OF SHIT I'LL KILL YOU!'

T.K. "Well that's my queue, later. Oh and by the way…"

DISCLAIMER: TEXAS KROW DOES NOT OWN HELLSING NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF SAID ANIME

ALL PRAISE GOES TO KOUTA HIRANO

**BOOM!**

INTEGRA: "Headshot."

Chapter 4: Symphony of the Wolf

As they entered Brasov, she started to notice that people were giving them strange looks. "What the hell are you looking at? Creeps"

"They are staring at me, I think."

As she turned around, she asked, "Why would they be staring at yo…?" then she saw what he meant. Here he was, walking around in his dusty Crusade-ish clothing. No wonder they were getting strange looks. But as luck would have it they just passed by a men's suit store. "Come on, we are updating your wardrobe."

"What's wrong with what I have on already?" he asked.

"I hate to say it, but, in those cloths, you look like a nut job."

As they entered, immediately, someone came up and asked if they had any money. Shit, she didn't even think about that. As she was about to try to explain the situation, Radu just handed the young man a very large diamond.

"I think that should cover the expenses. Now if you don't mind I would like to be fitted for a very **very** nicesuit." He said with an aura of authority that she couldn't but respect. "And clean yourself up, coward."

She was about to say that was a little uncalled for. Until, she saw the puddle of urine on the floor. "Oh… My… God. Hahahahah, you made him piss himself!"

"I had to; talking to you like that will not be tolerated in my presence. Besides, that self-entitled little brat need to be taught a lesson." He said with a sly smile on his lips.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"What would you like to know?"

"How old are you?" she asked, feeling kinda dumb for asking.

"I'll be 558 in about three months."

"Wow… you're old. Wait a minute, how long were you stuck in that cave?"

"About 200 years."

"How in the hell did you survive?" At this, he just flash his yellow eyes at her like 'Really, could it be because I'm a vampire?'

When he gave her that look, it made her bring up another question. "What was your daughter's name?"

**CRACK!**

The part of the desk that he had been gripping at the time was now splinters in his hand. He had an expression on his face that just screamed tortured agony. As if the very thought of his daughter would shatter his light personality, and bring about something far more sinister.

"_**I don't want to talk about it."**_

What could have possibly happened to make him act this way? "Well, I think I'm gonna go outside for a smoke while you get fitted." She said nervously. She got no reply.

After she sparked up another cigarette, she started to notice that a group of boys, about her age, were across the street kept glancing at her. 'Wait a sec, weren't there five boys over there before?' she asked herself quietly

"Isn't it a little late for you to out here by yourself?" a rough voice said to her.

As she turned around she saw a boy who was about her age, maybe a little older. Something about him seemed off, but she couldn't say what exactly. He just seemed to have this presence around him that was like a big neon sign saying 'Danger, Danger'.

"Well, are you gonna answer my question, or does the cat got your tongue?" he said as he began to smile.

"Well, I just came out here for a smoke while I wait for a friend."

"Oh well, I guess that your friend wouldn't mind if me and my friends got a bite to eat, would they?"

Just then, a pair of very strong hand grabbed her from the darkness and dragged her in, clamping over her mouth so she couldn't scream for Radu to save her. Suddenly, they ripped off her shirt and started to fondle her breasts. 'Oh fuck, these guys are gonna rape me!'

"Such a sweet looking girl, too bad I didn't meet you before I changed." He said as his fangs extended. 'OH FUCK THIS GUY IS GOING TO FUCKING EAT ME!' That's what she felt, the thing that seemed off about him, he was a fucking vampire!

"_**LET. GO. OF. HER."**_

As he turned around, it seemed like the air around them dropped 30 degrees.

And standing there was one of the most horrifying sights he had ever seen. A silhouette in the shape of a man, but it was like a mirage, and it seemed to be sucking in the light around him. And releasing its own dark red light. But the most fucked up part, the part that made his blood turn to ice, was the eyes. Those were the eyes of a madman, someone who had seen some shit. Whoever this guy was, he was someone you don't fuck with.

But that didn't mean he was going to listen to him. "Fuck off, find your own pussy!" he said as he unzipped his pants.

**Shhhhhickkkkkk!**

Ouch. That's all she could think. Because she would never know that pain (hopefully). Because were his cock should be, now was 4 feet of sword slowly cutting up. Splitting him in half, right up the middle.

After that everything moved so fast, that she couldn't catch up. The two that had been holding her arms let go to fight him but before they could grab their guns, their heads were chopped clean off.

The guy standing off to the side grabbed his sawed off shotgun and pulled the trigger. It got him in the back, creating a large hole in his shoulder. A hit that would have killed a mortal man. But this was not a mortal man; this was a No-Life King. One of the first vampires in existence. And he was not going to just roll over and die. Whoever wanted him dead would have to work for it.

As he kept taking shots to the head, legs, and chest, he waited for the vampire to run out of shells. He wanted him to see his "kill" come back and give him a taste of his own medicine. As the vampire looked for more shells, Radu came up behind him, and showed Jessica why they called him The Lycan as he bit his whole head off to the neck.

And like a snake eating its victim, so Radu sucked the blood out of his.

When it was over, he was fully restored to his old self. He turned to Jessica and felt that she should have looked away. He expected her to run far away. But never in his life or undeath, did he expect what happen next.

As she gazed into his eyes, she felt drawn to this man, as if her body was calling out to be with him. As she started towards him, she knew that she wanted to be with him, now and forever, and that she would do anything to make that happen.

She grabbed him by the neck, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up to meet his lips. As they shared that passionate kiss, they started to move from the ally to the street. And from the street to a hotel, only breaking away long enough for him to get the penthouse suite. And as they reached the bed he broke away only to remove his shirt. "I want to make you mine, forever."

"Then do it, or don't you have the balls?" At that he smiled a crazy smile and lunged for her. And with a single bite, Jessica Crowley was no longer among the living, but the mate of one of the Kings of the Undead.

A/N so that's how I'm gonna end this chapter. Like always, don't be silly wrap the willy, don't drink and drive, and for women, check in with your gyno on a regular basis. Oh and remember to tune in for the next chapter

Yours truly,

TEXAS KROW


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

T.K.: "Hey there, everybody. It's good to see you again. Well, it's time for a new chapter. That's right guys, CHAPTER 5 IS HERE! So yeah…. Um… where is everyone?" looks around "Hello. Anybody here? What the hell, where did they all go?"

Some guy walks in

GUY: "um… hi, I'm looking for Texas Krow. Do you know where I can find him?"

T.K.: "That would be me. What can I do for you?

GUY: "Umm… I have a message for you. From the cast."

T.K.: "Okay, well then let's hear it."

GUY: "It reads 'Dear Texas Krow, we have gone on vacation due to your ridiculous behavior and will be back when you have matured enough to properly use our skills besides to ridicule us. Sincerely, the cast of Hellsing P.S. Schrodinger says hi 'and that's it."

T.K.: "Well… damn. Wasn't expecting that." :'(

GUY: "Can I go now?"

T.K.: "Yeah, sure. Well I guess this means that I have to do the disclaimer so here we go."

DISCLAIMER: TEXAS KROW DOES NOT OWN HELLSING NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF SAID ANIME

ALL PRAISE GOES TO KOUTA HIRANO

T.K. "_nobody knows the trouble I've seen, nobody knows my sorrows."_

Chapter 5: Darkness

_**He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster.**__**And gaze long enough into the abyss and the abyss shall gaze back into you**_

___**- Friedrich Nietzsche**_

As the two weeks came and went, Jessica started to realize that being a vampire was quite natural for her. It was almost like she was born to be undead. When they weren't traveling, she was training to be a 'proper vampire', learning to heal wounds, move at high speeds, see better than she ever could before.

But what she loved the most was learning to shape shift. Not changing forms, but small things like her teeth, her facial structure, even her cloths.

But right now, she was learning to grow back her hand. And it was a little bit more difficult than she thought it was going to be.

"Hurry up, when going up against stronger enemies, do you think they are going to let you take your time?" he said in a hard tone. Finally, she was growing back her fingers. "Good, we're done for the day. The sun is going to rise soon, we should get inside."

As they walked back to the hotel, she had a question on her mind. "Radu, where are we headed?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that. We are headed to London." "Why? What's in London?"

"My brother, Vlad III Tepes."

"Hold the fuck up, we are going to see you brother, Dracula?"

This got a strange look from her master. "Who?" he asked.

"You know, Count Dracula, the guy that goes 'blah, blah, I've come to suck you blood!'… Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason, I just didn't know I was traveling with a retard."

As they got to the hotel, she came up with another question. "Why are we going to see your brother?"

"There is person out there who can kill us. A person who controls the power of life and death. And the only people that can stop him are my brother and I. And if we don't, the whole world will be plunged into chaos. And my brother would have a fit if that happened, and you do NOT want to see that."

"And why have we been destroying every town we go through?"

"So that he knows we are coming." Just then, a knock on the door was heard.

"Did you order room service?" she asked nervously.

When he answered the door, he saw an old man was standing there.

"Good evening, my name is Walter C. Dornez and I'm looking for a vampire by the name of Radu. Do you know where I can find him?" he said with a hint of not fear, but strength.

"Yes I'm Radu, please; enter of your own free will."

At this, Walter just smiled. "Will I be able to leave of my own free will?"

"Yes, of course, if you're strong enough." And as he entered, Radu saw what he thought was wires but he passed it off as a trick of the light. Until he felt them at his throat cutting into his skin.

"I maybe old, but you should never underestimate your opponent."

"Excellent, I applaud your courage. Now, may I ask why you're here?" he said as he passed through the wires. "I'm here to give you a message, from your brother."

This got Radu's attention.

"It reads; 'I await the arrival of the wolf at my door. P.S. my master says to stop destroying towns or she will force me to come and kill you. Signed, The Impaler."

"Well then, I guess that we should get going."

After they checked out, the two vampires waited outside for Walter to get his car.

"What if this is a trap?" she asked nervously.

"Then we kill everyone that tries to stop us." He remarked bluntly.

"Well, how can we trust this guy?"

"If my brother trusts him, so do I, now the real question is; do you trust me judgment?"

"I trust you till the end of time." And on that note, they shared a passionate feverish kiss.

"As much as like two people showing love towards each other, we are wasting time and the sun will be rising soon, so can we hurry up" Walter interrupted.

As they turned towards him they couldn't suppress the smile growing on their faces. There sat a hearse, pitch black, with tinted windows. "It's beautiful, Walter." "Thank you, I put a double sized coffin in the back so both of you could sleep on the way there." He added quickly.

"Thank you so much, Walter, I hope we are not a burden."

"Of course not, it's my pleasure, now could we please get moving, I would like to get some sleep soon." And with that, the two got in the back of the car and got settled in as Walter began to drive towards London.

As they lay there, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. "Whatever happens, I want you to know one thing." He said softly in her ear. "That no matter what situation we find ourselves in, that I will always protect you and that I love you." He finished.

"And I want you to know that if you die, I'll find a way to bring you back, so I can beat the shit out of you for lying to me." She remarked with a seductive smile on her face.

He just smiled and slowly began to kiss her neck, making her moan softly. And as he made his way down her neck, her breathing began to quickly increase, and soon, he was kissing her breasts, gently kneading them, causing her to moan louder.

He quickly trailed his hand farther down to her center and began to gently massage her pussy and found that she was soaking wet. He left her breasts, leaving one hand behind to continue the work and continued his kisses towards her other lips.

As he parted her panties, he couldn't help but marvel at the sight before him. And as quickly he stopped, he dived in, lapping at her juices like a parched man to water.

Quickly bringing her to the edge of cumming. "Please don't stop don't stop I'm so close take me… take me now!" she exclaimed in a hungry, lust-filled tones.

Well, he was never one to disobey an order and quickly shed his pants. He slowly entered her, receiving a gasp from her and clawing at his back, quickly drawing blood. But this only spurred him on, leaving behind the notions of a sane man, replaced by an animalistic lust that couldn't be dampened by anything.

Not that she would want him to stop.

And it went on for three solid hours, until finally, he fell off her as she curled up next to him, he finally regained his logic enough to say, "God damn, I need a cigarette." And then quickly fell asleep holding his loved one in his arms.

As Walter was driving, he couldn't help but remark on the love birds in the back. "Damn vampires, with they're libidos."

But of course, he had heard the whole thing. But he just smiled and continued driving; only stopping to get a pack of Marlboro reds.

'Just a little gift for him later.' he thought. Smiling like a man with a secret, he restarted the car and continued to drive with the sun in his face

A/N so yeah that's chapter five and yes I know that I made a mistake in chapter four about where he got shot in the stomach creating a large hole in his shoulder and blah blah blah. I don't care

In this story Walter is not a traitor, Pip is still alive, and yes Integra still has her eye

So, that's all folks, and remember to review to tell me what you think. I'm not a mind reader. So take care, drive safe, and tune in next time for chapter 6. Oh and one more thing,

"_**Only you can prevent forest fires"**_

Yours truly,

** W**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

INTEGRA: "Well, maybe he just stopped fucking around."

SERAS: "But sir, I can't find him anywhere."

ALUCARD: "maybe he scared to face me after what he did to me."

ANDERSON: "As if anyone could be scar'd of ye, ya bloody heathen."

WALTER: "Sir, may I speak with you for a moment?"

INTEGRA: "Of course, Walter, what seems to be bothering you?"

WALTER: "Well, do you feel any different since returning here? Anything at all?"

INTEGRA: "Why, yes I do, but I thought I was the only one that felt it."

WALTER: "It seems to be affecting all of us, it looks like."

As they were talking, Alucard and Alexander Anderson started to make out

INTEGRA: "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL. What the hell is going on here?"

WALTER: "_I don't know sir and I don't care just kiss me!"_

INTEGRA: "I …can't….stop… myself… come here and give me a game of tonsil hockey that I'll never forget!"

And from there, everything goes crazy. Basically…. It's an orgy

One hour later

T.K.: "Hey guys, how's it going? Having a little fun, are we?"

CAST: "OH GOD MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!"

T.K.: "Are going to let me use you as I please?"

CAST: "YES NOW STOP THE MADNESS!"

**SNAP!**

A few minutes later. Alucard and Integra are holding each other, crying. Walter is trying to hang himself. Anderson is in the corner, praying for forgiveness. Seras is… not doing anything at all

T.K.: "Um… you ok, Seras?"

SERAS: "Yeah… kinda sad, though."

T.K. "Because of what I did?"

SERAS: she looks at me and whispers "because you made it stop."

T.K.: O_O "Um… well I… could bring in the Captain to help you finish."

SERAS: "OH PLEASE COULD YOU THAT WOULD BE GREAT."

T.K.: "CAPTAIN! Your services are needed."

CAPTAIN: "…"

T.K.: "Help her with her problem while I do the disclaimer."

CAPTAIN: *nod* *smile*

DISCLAIMER: TEXAS KROW DOES NOT OWN HELLSING NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF SAID ANIME

ALL PRAISE GOES TO KOUTA HIRANO

T.K.: "On with the show!"

In the background, you hear someone screaming "HARDER, CAPTAIN, HARDER!"

Chapter 6: Family Reunion

As they entered London, Alucard could feel his power, even from here. "And so my brother has returned. This should be very interesting." He started to smile as he could feel his brother wake up.

After Radu had woken up, he climbed into the passenger's next to Walter. "Good evening, Walter. How was the drive?"

"Good evening, sir, the drive was dreadful. I hate road trips."

"Well, I'm sorry that you had to come get us, we would have been fine on our own."

"Oh, no problem at all, it's just that I'm a little tired, that's all." Just then, Walter remembered last night and handed Radu the pack of smokes that he bought earlier that morning. "You said something about wanting a cigarette last night." Walter said with a smile on his face.

"So, I guess you heard us then?" Radu said, not feeling embarrassed at all.

"You could say that, 'oh Radu, oh Radu, take me now!'" he said, poorly trying to imitate Jessica.

Radu just chuckled. "Could we keep this little secret between us?" he smiled as he lit his cigarette.

"Of course, that's not something you just tell everybody. By the way, we will have to travel by helicopter to get to the Hellsing estate, and I have already set up the flight plan, will that be ok with you?" Walter added

"Yes, that will be fine, Walter. Now, tell me more about this 'Sir Integra'."

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing is the leader of the Hellsing organization whose mission it is to exterminate and suppress the supernatural. She is an expert in the occult, and a master marksman. She is not someone to mess with because if she feels the need to, she will shoot you in the head with silver bullets, which she has loaded in her 9mm Glock at all times. You should be very polite in her presence. She will not tolerate rude behavior in her house."

"You say that as if I'm a barbarian, Walter. I'm not just going to make a fool of myself in someone else's home. I have more pride and dignity than that." He said, slightly insulted.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that people that enter the estate seem to think that they hold some amount of power over her, and she get very tired of it. Ah, here we are."

And so they were. Ahead of them was a black helicopter with the Hellsing family crest on the side. "Well, let me wake her up." As he knocked on the lid of the coffin, he heard moaning coming from inside.

"Uhhhhh, five more minutes, I don't wanna go to school."

"Jessica, we have to get on the helicopter to take us to the Hellsing manor." Two minutes later she was in one of the seats of the helicopter, smoking a cigarette. "Hurry up, we don't have all night."

As Walter took his seat, he just remembered something. "By the way, Radu, your brother has taken on a fledgling much like you have. Her name is Seras Victoria. She is a sweet girl and you should get along well with her, Jessica, but on the off chance that you don't, I must warn you, she has a very big gun and she knows how to use it."

"I don't think that will be a problem, Walter, just as long as she's not a cop. I hate cops." She added with a hint of malice.

"Well, if that is the case, I must warn you that she is a former officer of the London Police Force." He regretfully sighed.

"GREEEEEAAATTTTT, this is going to be fucking wonderful!" she remarked as she slouched in her seat

'Finally!' Radu thought to himself as they reached the Hellsing estate. There, waiting for them, was six Hellsing soldiers, a platinum blonde woman, and a blonde girl with a very big gun.

"Wow….. you were not kidding, that is a huge gun." As they landed, the six soldiers took aim at the chopper, as if it were a threat. Of course, Radu just smiled at this. With a 'As if you could hurt me' look on his face, he hopped off the helicopter and helped Jessica off.

Walking up to the platinum blonde, arm in arm with his mate, he couldn't help respect this woman's authority. She just seemed to radiate power and class.

"Ah, you must be Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Radu, and this is my mate, Jessica Crowley." He said before taking her hand and kissed it gently.

Jessica quickly followed with a slight bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Integra, thank you for letting us into your home. I hope that we aren't a burden." She added curtly.

Sir Integra was not expecting these manners from the brother of her servant. She was expecting something like 'is this night not beautiful?' "So glad you could come, please follow me, we have much to discuss."

As she started walking, Radu followed, followed by Jessica and Seras, leaving Walter bring up the rear along with the soldiers. Half way to the manor, a shot rang out, quickly followed by Radu's head being blown clean off his shoulders and sending his body flying to the ground.

The shot was fired by no other than Alucard himself. As Jessica quickly ran for the body, he could only smile.

"You've gotten slow, brother." As he walked slowly to the group. Jessica saw that the head was already regenerated by the time she got there and that he was getting up.

"**Whoever did that will pay!**" Radu roared, as he drew his sword. As they closed the distance between them, the air around them seemed to be charged with what looked like black electricity.

"_**Ase cum urla lupi de la usa."**_ Alucard spoke in a low tone._** "Bat este acolo sa-l salute."**_ Radu replied.

"Welcome back to the world, Lycan."

"It's good to be back, Impaler." And just like that, they shook hands and embraced as No-Life Kings

A/N hey there guys and girls, Texas Krow here. Just a reminder to review the story and tell me what you think. Well, no words of wisdom today. Just be safe out there.

"_**Ase cum urla lupi de la usa, Bat este acolo sa-l salute" **_is Romanian for_** "as the wolf howls at the door a bat is there to greet him" **_

Yours truly,

Texas Krow


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

T.K.: "hey there everybody. Just wanted you to know that I've got some writers block issues while I've been trying to write this story. So please don't judge me if this chapter sucks

And I want to formally apologize to my friend Rebecca M. Mesecher for all the shit that's gone down. I'm so sorry and I wish I could be the trustworthy person you wanted and I will try as hard as possible to make it up to you. As a child of Poseidon, I swear to make it up to you, as I walk this earth and swim in the sea. If it takes my last breathe to do so, I will. If you like Harry Potter (or more to the point HermBella slash fic) then I suggest that you check out Good Enough by Rebecca M. Mesecher

And to ani-cat-candy, thank you for the great review. I truly appreciate it.

And now for the disclaimer."

DISCLAIMER: TEXAS KROW DOES NOT OWN HELLSING NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF SAID ANIME

ALL PRAISE GOES TO KOUTA HIRANO

ALUCARD: "Can I go to her story instead? I have more sex in that one."

T.K.: "No, you can't. I need you here."

ALUCARD: "Please!"

T.K.: holds up a dog whistle with a swastika on the side

ALUCARD: "I'll shut up now."

T.K.: "Good. Now on with the show!"

Chapter 7: Let's Get Down to Business

As they finally got to the meeting room and got settled in their seats, Seras Victoria couldn't understand how this gentleman could be Master's brother. They were nothing alike. Radu was kind, gentle, and basically a good guy.

And Alucard was… well, he was Alucard. And she couldn't help but notice that Radu was far better looking than her master.

His mate, on the other hand, seemed to hate her. Every time she looked at her, she seemed to tense up. It didn't make any sense. But she brushed it off.

'Maybe she's scared of me.' She tried to hide the smile on her face as she thought about it

"I'm not scared of you, Seras. I just hate cops. By the way, you suck at blocking your thoughts." Jessica said, spitting venom with every word.

"Well, I'm not a cop anymore." She mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Police Girl, be quiet." Alucard spoke in a low tone.

"Yes, Master." She resigned

"Now, Can I ask what you're doing here, Radu?" Sir Integra asked.

"I'm here to inform my brother of the threat that we have to face. A threat known as Amara Blackburn*. She is a very powerful sorceress and necromancer, one that could raise an army of the dead. Last thing I heard was that her great great great great grandmother was searching for the Necronomicon. And it seems that she is very close to finding it." He replied

Her eyes widened. The Necronomicon is one of the oldest and most powerful Book of Shadows in all of existence. "If a necromancer were to get their hands on that book…"

"The world would be plunged into chaos." He said grimly.

"How do we stop her?" She replied

"We can't." he spoke as if the matter was final

"Like Hell, we can't! I'll send every soldier I have and destroy her!"

"Sir Integra, you misunderstand me. We can't even touch her until she finds the book. She can't be tracked, monitored, or harmed by unnatural forces until she finds it. It's the rules of The Quest. Trust me, I've tried to kill her past relatives and failed because they were protected by the rules of The Quest."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, there is nothing we can do until she finds the book. So until then… we prepare for war. I advise you call another group or team to help out in this battle because your forces WILL NOT be enough. We need more than a handful of soldiers. If you know of any group that has large, well trained forces, you should advise them of this threat."

"Like the Iscariot?" Seras clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Who?" Radu inquired

"Vatican Special Section 13… the Iscariot Organization. A special operations force under the control of a man named Enrico Maxwell, who gets his orders directly from The Pope." She replied, shooting Seras a dirty look

"It sounds like there is some bad blood between your two groups."

"You could say that… or that they are psychotic, religious nut-jobs who have tried to kill us numerous times."She replied sarcastically

"Well, to tell you the truth, that sounds like exactly what we nee-."

**BAM!**

"Absolutely not! Master, you can't actually be consideri-"

"Sit down, Alucard."

"But Mast-" He was about to finish until he was interrupted by Integra, who spoke a true command.

"By the name of Hellsing, I command you to sit down and stay quiet until the end of this meeting!"

The seals on Alucard's hands began to glow a bright red and the smell of burning, undead flesh hung in the air as Alucard sat down with pain evident on his face.

"Now, back to the topic at hand. As much as it pains me to admit it, Alucard has a point. The Iscariot has caused nothing but trouble for our group."

"Well, we are going to need help, one way or another. If you know of other groups that have the manpower that we need, I suggest you get a hold of them soon because we are going to have a fight on our hands that will make your human's World Wars look like a nice game of paintball compared to the cluster-fuck we are in for."

Integra sighed an exasperated breath as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Do we have to make a decision tonight?" She spoke very tiredly.

"Of course not. After she finds the Book, she will have to train herself, which should take about three months. I would just like to be prepared for the day of battle. But I think that's enough talk of war for tonight. Now if you'll excuse us, Alucard and I have some business to attend to." He stated to Integra.

And turning to his brother, he spoke in almost a growl. "I hope you're ready for this,_** brother**_." With a smile rivaling Alucard's, Radu swept out of the room with Alucard hot on his trail. Suddenly, Alucard's head popped through the wall. "You guys will want to see this. Seras, tonight, you are going to see how REAL vampires fight. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he phased out of the room to catch up to his brother. Leaving behind the vampires, his master, and the old butler to look at the wall, slack-jawed.

Seras and Jessica looked at each other and in unison asked "Truce?", and shook hands before rushing for the door, leaving behind Integra and Walter stunned at their exit.

"Well, I guess we should see what's going on out there." Walter spoke in a sigh, turning to look at Integra… who was no longer there. Whipping around to see a trail platinum blonde hair and to hear her yell over her shoulder "last one there is a rotten ghoul!"

A/N Finally got this chapter over with. Gods be praised.

*this name comes from a site known as Seventh Sanctum. I had decided that the antagonist should be female because… well, you don't see many female "bad guys" and thought it might be a nice change of pace

Up Next! Chapter 8: Reign in Blood and Moonlight

So stay tune you are not going to want to miss it

Sincerely Yours,

Texas Krow


End file.
